Nos atrincharemos en tu almohada
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Nos atrincharemos en tu almohada porque es allí donde se encuentran todos tus temores. En lo más profundo de la noche te haces las preguntas que no te atreves a formular a la luz del día.
1. Annie

**Nos atrincharemos en tu almohada**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del "¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Personaje:** Annie Cresta.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Recuestas la cabeza en la almohada pero no puedes conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentas.

Demasiadas imágenes acuden a tu mente y te imposibilitan pensar en cualquier otra cosa, por más mínima que sea.

Recuerdas el cuchillo plateado que corta el aire como una ráfaga de viento seco y le da un beso de muerte a tu compañero de distrito, la Arena inundándose por causa del terremoto que acaba con la represa, tus pulmones llenos de agua y la desesperación de intentar coger aunque sea un poco de oxígeno.

Tienes una alucinación con Finnick.

Una bestia con el cuerpo cubierto de vello negro y grueso, aferra sus dientes al cuerpo del chico y le arrebata la cabeza de un solo movimiento. La cabeza dorada rueda a tus pies junto a la de tu compañero de distrito.

Te incorporas sintiendo el pánico vibrando en tu piel y una gota gélida de sudor te corre por la frente. Las manos comienzan a temblarte, después le sigue el resto del cuerpo y cuando vuelves a ser consciente, gritas como una lunática mientras que Finnick intenta convencerte que nada es real.

—Yo estoy a tu lado y nadie podrá volver a hacerte daño. ¿Entiendes? Nadie podrá volverte a lastimar porque yo lo impediré.

Pero Finnick no puede protegerte de tu propia mente ya que es allí donde residen todos tus temores.


	2. Johanna

**Nos atrincharemos en tu almohada**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del "¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Personaje:** Johanna Mason.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Eres adicta a la morfina.

Dependes de una sustancia para ser capaz de evadir la realidad que tanto te atemoriza y te lástima. ¿Dónde que aquella chica que no le temía al Capitolio y pretendía enfrentarse ella sola al Presidente Snow? Solamente quedan los vestigios de un ayer que se te antoja demasiado lejano y desconocido.

Y la droga te hace viajar a un mundo diferente, donde no existen los Juegos y tampoco el Capitolio. A un mundo donde todo es irreal pero al mismo tiempo es perfecto, lo que tú en realidad necesitas.

Le tienes miedo a las torturas que implementaron contigo.

Les sigues temiendo aunque sabes que ahora te encuentras en el distrito trece, lejos de las manos de Snow. Al recostar la cabeza en la almohada, tienes miedo de que alguien irrumpa en la habitación y vuelvan a sumergirte en una bañera de agua helada y luego te suministren descargas eléctricas.

¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a tanto?

No eres débil como quieren hacerte pensar y como ahora piensas que eres.

Son los efectos colaterales de forma parte de una rebelión que lo único que hace es comenzar. Es el efecto colateral de ser una rebelde y de encontrarte en manos de la persona equivocada.

La morfina es un efecto colateral que pronto vas a superar.

¿Verdad, Johanna?


	3. Katniss

**Nos atrincharemos en tu almohada**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del "¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Personaje:** Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

Tienes demasiados demonios como para poder dormir en paz.

Los recuerdos de aquella época, ya lejana, te asaltan constantemente.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido? Muchos años pero sigues viviendo cada uno de los recuerdos como si hubieran tenido lugar el día anterior.

El nombre de Prim en su primera cosecha, tú ofreciéndote como voluntaria, Peeta siendo seleccionado y yendo a los Juegos contigo. El vestido encendido fuego, el rostro de Snow en el palco y el discurso final del desfile de tributos. Peeta confesando ante todo Panem que está enamorado de ti, la insignia del Sinsajo en tu chaqueta antes de entrar a la arena y los profesionales buscándote.

Todo eso ya no existe, pero ¿cómo convencer a tu mente que aún sigue pensando en todo lo que viviste?

La lanza atravesando el cuerpo de Rue, sus ojos observando al vacío sin vida y la flecha en el hombro de Marvel. El cuerpo de Glimmer deformado por las picaduras de las rastrevíspulas, Clove inconsciente luego de que Tresh le quitara la vida y los gritos de agonía de Cato mientras su cuerpo es destrozado por los mutos.

Es tu pasado. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de dejarlo ir?

Las Jaulas de la Noche dentro de la boca de Peeta y la tuya, el Presidente Snow visitando tu casa y las rosas con aroma a sangre. La _**isla**_ y de nuevo los Juegos del Hambre, el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco y esos sentimientos que no puedes corresponderle a Gale.

Son solamente cenizas convertidas en pesadillas dentro de tu cabeza. ¿Por qué no olvidas de una vez?

La muerte de Mags, Wiress, Boggs, Finnick, Prim. Tantas vidas pérdidas que no puedes hacer una lista exacta con todos los nombres.

Demasiado dolor que tardará décadas en sanar, Chica en Llamas.


	4. Portia

**Nos atrincharemos en tu almohada**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del "¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Personaje:** Portia.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

A ti no te gusta el distrito trece.

Todo es demasiado lúgubre y estricto. Estás acostumbrada a los lujos del Capitolio, a las personas de allí y a tus actividades regulares como preparar tributos que nunca más vuelves a ver. Hasta que Peeta y Katniss llegaron para acabar con esa regla establecida.

Ahora te encuentras ahí encerrada junto a tus antiguos compañeros y sobreviven de las formas más deplorables posibles. No tienen comida decente, tampoco pueden acceder a una ducha regularmente y nadie les visita en esa prisión de cuatro paredes.

No te gustas la vida que llevas allí porque no es vida.

Tienes miedo de que si dices algo acerca de la crueldad de los del distrito trece, terminen por acabar con tu vida y le tienes miedo a la muerte. No quieres morir y por eso te aferras a la vida como puedes y con lo que tienes.

Eso no significa que dejes de pensar en las posibilidades cuando te recuestas contra la pared e intentas pensar en un mundo de todo sea más justo.


End file.
